mazerunnerroleplaytmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Minho
Minho is a former Glader and Keeper of the Runners, as well as one of the main protagonists of the series. Personality and Physical Appearance Minho is described by Thomas as Asian with strong arms and short, black hair, who looked to be a little older than him. He is aggressive, but loyal, and tends to be sarcastic. Throughout the books, some characters mention his habit of always having the last word at any argument or debate. Also noted to have one of the best senses of humor amongst the Gladers. His name was mentioned in an interview with the author, James Dashner, and he said it is a reference to a possible future scientist. In the first book, The Maze Runner, Minho seems to make a lot of comments and jokes to scare thomas,and seems to be rude and scary at first but his personality quickly changes and shows that he is really just a playful person with lots of sarcasm and earns Thomas's respect. Minho is a very loyal friend and had plenty of feelings rooted inside of him and loved all his friends,and though he was sarcastic about all his feelings all the time, he also expressed his feelings in his own way,very different at times. Backstory In The Fever Code, Minho first is seen as a kid about ten years old, fighting some nurses. It is the brain surgery day when the subjects get their implants. Minho yells a warning to stunned Thomas, before the nurses can sedate him. Later he becomes close friends with Newt and Alby, sneaking out of their sleeping barracks at night on a regular basis. After some time the three of them decide to get to know the elites, Thomas and Teresa, better. They become friends, too. One night Minho, Alby and Newt take Thomas and Teresa outside. They get caught by Randall Spilker who has them taken to the Crank pits - with the exception of Newt, who is not immune. In the Crank pits they experience numerous Cranks past the Gone, separated from them only by a fence. When they go back, John Michael approaches them, holding a sign which says "WICKED is good". He has caught the Flare, too, but has enough sanity left to talk to them. Mr. Michael tells them that they need to find a cure, to help people like him, Cranks. But he realizes that it is too late for him. To his request Randall grants him a mercy death. The kids only hear the shot. This puts an end to their midnight meetings for quite some time, until Teresa figures out how to hack the security system and feed camera loops to it, so they can meet again. But Minho never puts up with being sort of imprisoned by WICKED, and together with Gally attempts to escape. They get caught, and Minho gets punished: he is tied to a chair, and Randall releases a Griever unto him and stops it short from actually killing Minho. This punishment is repeated to allow all elite subjects (Thomas, Teresa, Aris and Rachel) to watch. After this Minho is traumatized and keeps to himself, not participating in any midnight meetings any more. The next time Minho meets Thomas and Teresa is the day before their insertion into the Maze. Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters